Motor vehicles, such as passenger cars and trucks, typically include body structures that define an interior cabin. Interior cabins include a floor pan supporting many of the components located within the interior cabin. The floor pan is partitioned into several portions including a driver foot well portion. The driver foot well portion may include a footrest for the driver's left leg and foot.